1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber of the type to be used as the rear cushion or the like of a motorbicycle or the like, and more particularly to a spring receiving structure for the hydraulic shock absorber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical prior art hydraulic shock absorber to be used as the rear cushion or the like of a motorbicycle has a construction as is shown in FIG. 1.
Specifically, there is fitted on the end portion of a piston rod 1 protruding from a cylinder a cylindrical shock absorbing rubber seat 2, which has its leading end formed into a frusto-conical shape and which is made operative to prevent any shock with the cylinder when the shock absorber is compressed to its full stroke. A mounting fixture 4 is screwed onto thread 1a formed in the leading end of the piston rod 1 through a fixture 3 supporting the rubber seat 2.
Additionally, a rubber receiving collar 5 is provided and is so structured that it is supported at its inner circumferential side 5a by the outer circumferential side 3a of the supporting fixture 3 and that its inner circumferential end 5b is positioned in the vicinity of the outer circumferential side 2a of the rubber seat 2.
The hydraulic shock absorber having the construction described is not completely satisfactory in that the rubber seat 2 is liable to be damaged when disassembling the structure, for example in replacing spring 6. Moreover, if the shock absorber is compressed to its limit until the end portion of the cylinder abuts against the rubber seat 2, this seat is axially compressed to have its diameter enlarged. At the same time, since the aforementioned suspension spring 6 is also compressed, the outer circumferential side 2a can be cut or the like in the gap of the spring 6, further subjecting the rubber seat 2 to damage.